Play A Little Game
by tightrope-inthe-closet
Summary: Beca decides to play a new game. Her wife becomes a participant.


**A/N: I know I've been MIA for awhile and I also know it's nowhere near Valentine's Day. This one just wouldn't leave me alone though.**

 **(The notes are italics. Text messages are bold.)**

* * *

Friday morning, Aubrey awoke and reached across the bed expecting to find her wife. She didn't find her. Instead, there was a single red rose and a note lying on Beca's pillow. She sat up, grabbing the items. A smile broke out as she brought the rose to her nose for a quick whiff of the sweet fragrance. She pulled the flower away and picked up the note.

 _Good Morning Beautiful Wife of Mine,_

 _We're going to play a little game today. This isn't the only rose you will be seeing. You will be finding these things all day long. You will never know when to expect one. But here's the trick: You will never actually see me in action. Think of me as your own personal little cupid. The game starts now!_

 _Happy Valentine's Day, baby!_

 _I love you._

 _Beca_

 _P.S. On second thought, don't think of me as cupid. That little fucker was creepy._

 _P.P.S. Finally, being tiny serves a purpose!_

Aubrey couldn't help but chuckle as she read the postscript notes. She smiled sweetly as she entered the master bathroom to begin getting ready for the day.

* * *

As the blonde entered the kitchen, she headed straight for the coffee pot to make her daily caffeine fix, only to pause and grin stupidly at the appliance. Beca had already made the blonde's coffee. Not only that, but resting in front of the full carafe was a red rose and another note. She picked up the note.

 _I remember when we used to go to the coffee shop together and sit there for hours while taking about absolutely nothing and yet everything. I miss doing that. Let's make a habit of it again._

She emptied the pot into her travel mug as she reminisced about their coffee shop rendezvous. She smiled as she remembered that Beca, actually hating coffee, always ordered hot chocolate. She couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about the one time their cups accidentally got switched. She remembered how Beca's eyes had widened in disgust as she ended up taking a big swig of the coffee.

She picked up her cup and grabbed her purse before heading out the door to work.

* * *

Aubrey had been working as a secretary for Dr. Flemings for several years. This particular morning, she failed to take notice of her wife's car pulling out of the parking lot as she pulled in. She parked her car and entered the building.

She went to her desk, got her stuff situated, and went to login to her computer. There was a third rose lying across her keyboard, a note propped up between the rows of keys.

 _I miss you when you're at work. Have a good day, baby._

 _P.S. Give Miranda hell for me._

The last line made her smile. Aubrey's coworker, Miranda, was actually Beca's cousin. She had helped Aubrey tremendously in getting the job. Beca and Miranda loved aggravating the fool out of each other. It was all in jest. Anyone who knew the two could tell they each thought the world of the other.

She was pulled from her musings by Miranda herself. "Hey, Bree, will you speak at my trial?"

Aubrey spun her chair to face the tall brunette. "Umm…Why exactly are you going to trial?"

"I'm going to kill my husband."

"Okay…might I ask why?"

"He didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day, which I wouldn't mind quite so much if not for the fact that he also forgot our anniversary last month."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. He totally forgot both of them. Anyway. Enough about my murder motives. Did Beca do anything special?"

Aubrey handed her the note. "She's been leaving these in random places with roses all morning. This is the third so far."

"Wow. Cuz has got the moves. I never really pictured Beca as a romantic."

"She usually isn't. I'm kind of amazed she is even doing this."

"Well even a broken clock is right twice a day. She was bound to get something else right."

"What was the first?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Getting rid of that horrendous ear spike."

Aubrey laughed as they both turned to their computers to get started on the day's work.

* * *

At one o'clock, Aubrey took her lunch break. Typically she would just go down to the hospital cafeteria and eat whatever they were serving or hit up the salad bar. She ate there often enough that she had become good friends with most of the kitchen staff. Today was no different.

She got in line and ordered a burger. As she approached the register, she noticed the usual cashier, Alison, was smirking at her. "Hey, Alison. Why are you looking at me like you know something I don't know?"

Alison's grin widened. "Your sweet little wife was in here earlier. She already paid for your lunch and told me to give you this."

She reached beneath the counter and pulled out a red rose. A note card dangled from a ribbon tied to the long stem. Aubrey stared in wonder at the flower.

"Whoa. Really wasn't expecting that one. Um, thanks Alison." She took the rose and began to make her way to a table in the corner. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of the cooks leaning out of the kitchen doorway, watching the exchange. As she walked away, she heard Alison reprimand them.

"Get your butts back in the kitchen. Stay out of that girl's business, you nosy fools."

She smiled in amusement as she sat down at the table and untied the note from the rose.

 _I told you that you would never know when to expect one of these._

 _I really wish I could meet you for lunch today, but that would ruin my game. Instead, I'll just buy your lunch and hope that you're thinking of me as much as I am thinking of you right now. We haven't met for lunch in a while. Let's do that soon._

 _I love you._

The blonde pulled out her phone intending to call her wife like she always did on her lunch break. She called Beca's phone only for it to ring six times before going to voicemail. She hung up and was about to try again when two texts came through.

 **Calling counts as a violation of the rules of my game. Nice try though ;)**

 **Love you.**

Aubrey sighed at her wife's determination and placed the card on the table in front of her. She stared at it in a dreamy daze as she ate her lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day was super slow for Aubrey. She spent the time counting down the minutes to 6:00, when she could finally go home and see her elusive wife.

At a about 5:30, Dr. Flemings called her into his office. "Aubrey, I need you to finalize the schedule for next week. And also please call Mrs. Johansson and see if we can reschedule her follow-up. I have a mandatory meeting with the hospital directors that suddenly came up."

"Sure thing, I'll get right on it." She went to get up and leave the office but Dr. Flemings stopped her.

"Actually, you can do it tomorrow. Beca stopped by my office this morning and asked me to give this to you."

The doctor opened his top desk drawer pulled out yet another rose and note. Aubrey was speechless. She couldn't believe that even the ever serious Dr. Flemings was in on this. She reached across the desk to receive the rose.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now why don't you head on home. I'm sure you're dying to see her. I'm planning on trying to get out of here early myself."

"Thanks so much, sir."

"You're welcome. Now scram, I'm sure she's just as anxious to see you," he teased her.

She walked out of his office and went to sit at her desk and read the note.

 _Bet you really weren't expecting that one. Who knew a hopeless romantic lied underneath all that seriousness?_

 _Hurry home, babe. I miss you._

At that point it was clear to Aubrey that Beca had asked Dr. Flemings to send her home early.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly gathered her stuff, clocked out, and told Miranda she would see her the following week.

When she made it to her car in the parking lot, she found a rose laid on top of her windshield wiper with note pinned beneath it. She quickly unlocked the car and tossed her bag into the passenger seat before grabbing the rose and settling herself into the driver's seat. She read the note before even starting the ignition.

 _Finally you're on your way home. Took you long enough._

 _Go the short route. I'm excited to see you._

* * *

Following her wife's advice, Aubrey took the expressway and was home within fifteen minutes. She parked next to Beca's Jeep and headed for the doorway.

She stopped at the beginning of the walkway when she saw a rose lying on the pavement. She picked up the rose and grouped it with all the other flowers she was carrying. She grabbed the note that was under the rose.

 _You're getting closer._

As she approached the front door, there was yet another rose and note combo taped to the door.

 _Welcome home, sweetheart!_

She gathered this rose as well, and opened the front door.

The moment she opened the door she called out to her wife. "Becs?"

No answer.

She turned to hang her coat up and set her purse on the side table. She found another rose.

 _Kick your shoes off and get comfortable._

She did as instructed and was about to set off in search of her wife. However, she was topped by the sight of rose and note placed on the floor in front of the entrance to the dining room. Next to the flower and note rested a wine glass. She walked over and picked up the three items. Holding the glass and rose in one hand, she read the note.

 _Have a seat. I'll be out in a minute._

She took a sip of the wine before heading over to her usual spot at the table.

The chair had already been pulled back so she took a seat and took in the transformation of the dining room. Beca had lit three taper candles in the center of the table and the lights had been dimmed. At this point Aubrey was in total shock. She honestly didn't know Beca even knew how to be this romantic. While taking in the transformation of the room she noticed the rose and note sitting on the table in front of her.

 _Close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so._

Rolling her eyes as she complied, she waited for the brunette.

It wasn't long before she heard Beca enter the room and set something down on the table. She tried to open her eyes and peek.

"Hey. No peeking. For someone so bossy you really suck at following directions." She closed her eyes once more. She smiled as she could literally hear Beca's smirk as she spoke.

She heard Beca leave the room once more but still did not open her eyes to peek. Even though she totally heard Beca enter the room again, she was still startled at the feeling of soft lips suddenly pressing against her own. Nonetheless she kissed back. "Open your eyes," Beca said in a whisper.

She complied and opened them to find Beca standing in front of her with a sweet smile, holding a red rose. The brunette was dressed in dark wash jeans and a dark blue button-up blouse with her hair resting gently over her shoulders. It was actually quite a switch-up considering she usually greeted Aubrey in boxer shorts and a tank top. She stared at her partner in wonder.

"Whoah. You look amazing, baby."

Beca's grin widened as she gently pecked the blonde's lips once more. "So do you." With that, she handed Aubrey the rose took to her own seat across the table.

Even as Beca began eating, Aubrey had yet to look away from her. Beca looked at her. "You gonna eat, babe?"

Aubrey shook herself from her awed stupor and looked down at her plate. Beca had made her favorite, grilled chicken with a side of grilled vegetables. That was one thing she would never understand about her wife. The brunette still couldn't even make toast without scorching the bread beyond edibility but put her in front of a grill and she could make a five-star meal. "This looks great, Beca."

Beca took a sip of her own wine before responding. "Good, because I kinda broke the fridge when I was making it."

That was another thing she would never understand. The brunette had an uncanny talent for breaking appliances, yet she was a master on a mixing board. "You broke the fridge?"

"Just a little," The brunette was sheepish in the admission.

"How?"

"The stupid handle came off when I tried to open it."

At this the blonde had to laugh. "Babe, that's been broken. I did that two weeks ago."

"Well fine time to tell me now. I felt all terrible about breaking it and you've been holding out on me."

Aubrey was laughing even harder now. "I thought you knew. I even put a note on the door. It said, "Be careful with the handle. It keeps falling off."

"That's what that was about?"

"What did you think it was about?"

"I didn't actually read it. I just figured it was you telling me to take out the trash or something."

Aubrey chuckled at her and the playful banter continued until they had finished dinner.

* * *

They stood together at the sink. Beca drying as Aubrey finished washing. While Beca finished drying the last plate, Aubrey grabbed another towel and dried her hands. After Beca put the glass in the cabinet, Aubrey spun her around so her back was to the counter and used her own body to pin her there. Beca put her arms around Aubrey's neck.

The blonde kissed her with enough force to bend her back slightly over the countertop.

"I still cannot believe you ignored my phone call today," Aubrey husked when they pulled apart.

The brunette smirked at her in challenge. "It was all part of the game, baby."

"Part of the game my ass."

Beca laughed and silenced the blonde with a kiss.


End file.
